Episode 3 (2020 Anime)
Heed My Call, Beast (我が呼び声に応えよ獣, Waga Yobigoe ni Kotaeyo Kemono) is the third episode of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Summary The Azalie subjugation team including Orphen, led by Childman search for Azalie's strange form. Orphen's voice doesn't reach the attacking Azalie and the subjugation team is killed one after another. Orphen continues to try and rescue Azalie while preventing Childman from confronting her. However, Childman finally defeats Azalie. Orphen finds the monster and feels something strange. Plot Details Orphen surmises that Childman's squad of sorcerers is far too large to be legal. He also notices that a White Sorcerer is among them as well. Orphen asks Childman if they plan on sacrificing themselves one after another to kill Azalie. Childman claims that they all know the risks, and not even white sorcery may be enough to win. Cleao, Volcan, and Dortin follow the group of sorcerers. Volcan wishes to capture the dragon and the sword in order to turn them in for rewards. However, Cleao and Volcan start fighting when the girl tells the dwarven twins to focus on helping Orphen. As the sun goes down, the group of sorcerers continues to march toward Azalie. He wonders if he can actually defeat this many sorcerers to save Azalie. He separates himself from the group and calls Azalie's name. Miraculously enough, Azalie responds and sets the forest ablaze. The beast clears the area to fight Orphen one on one. The difference in their magical powers is too great, as the dragon uses fire magic to overpower Orphen. It appears as if Azalie has completely lost her sense of self. Just as Orphen is about to be burned alive, Childman and his forces arrive to attack the beast. Comicron heals Orphen's wounds and Childman reminds the drop-out that he was always going to lead the attack. Orphen steals the Sword of Baltanders so the Tower of Fangs can no longer track Azalie. In the ensuing fight, Comicron is burned alive and Hartia is sent after Orphen. Hartia tells Orphen that if he had fought with them, casualties could've been reduced. They exchange magical blows despite their unwillingness to fight. Their battle is interrupted when Cleao, Volcan, and Dortin suddenly arrive while being chased by a Hairy Howler. Orphen saves them and tells Hartia that he won't allow anyone else to die while still trying to do what is right. Orphen returns to the battlefield and witnesses a field laid with burned corpses. Only Childman is alive due to his incredible magic power. Despite Childman's strength, even he is overwhelmed. Orphen helps him survive the dragon's onslaught but also cancels out what would've been a deadly counterattack against Azalie. Hampered with his interference, Childman stabs Orphen and destroys Azalie's beastly form with a powerful spell. Childman heals Orphen and the devastated sorcerer rushes to Azalie's remains. He can hear her voice explaining the incident that transformed her to him. The next day, the sorcerers try to take the Sword of Baltanders back to the Tower of Fangs. Orphen stops Childman's carriage and listens to a monologue about how Orphen should be punished for betraying his fellow sorcerers. However, Orphen says Childman is talking too much, very unlike himself. Orphen realizes that Azalie has actually switched consciousnesses with Childman using White Sorcery. It first happened when Childman tried to go after Azalie on his own once she first awakened. Afterward, she gathered sorcerer's and her little brother to kill him. The Sword of Baltanders has the ability to change the appearance of anything it comes into contact with. However, the experiment went sideways and Azalie was transformed. Now she plans to use the sword to regain her original form. Orphen defeats her by utilizing the protection ring she once gave to him. He tells her that Childman wanted to save her as well, and that's why he went after her alone. Now distanced, both former siblings must live with the events that have transpired. Characters Terminology External Links *JP Official Site Navigation Category:Episodes (2020 Anime)